Honour of the Clans
by Jeniam
Summary: A look at Filia and Milgazia after the confrontation in Slayers-Quest. It was supposed to be a one shot but...
1. Invitation - Milgazia comes to Visit

Hi all I'm hard at work here. I've started writing Slayers-Universe Chapter 5 and I got this out of the back of my mind. (It was shouting too loud 'write me, write me') I may expand it later depending on when I finish universe and what the response is. Have fun with it.   
  
  
Rebuilding the Honour of the Clans  
  
  
  
Filia took a deep breath, so much to do. Trust Lina to take a perfectly good day and completely turn it around. Hearing baby Val crying, she went to the crib and picked him up; she smiled down at him with a fond smile and shook his rattle at him, getting a happy gurgle in return. To be innocent once again, without this burden of guilt and responsibility; at least she had Val, part retribution and part reward, he was the only thing that had got her through the dark days after finding out what her kin had done. So many sins to atone for, the dragon race had truly fallen from what it was supposed to be. True, they no longer had the dragon gods to guide them but still, so much for moral righteousness.  
  
Turning at a knock on her door, Filia was surprised to find, instead of the customer she was expecting, a tall, shaggy blond haired man. Well, not a man, but Milgazia in human form. As Filia smiled a welcome at him and waved him in, she reflected that they were spending a lot of time in human form lately. Following Milgazia in was a blond haired elf girl.  
  
"Good day, Elder Milgazia," Filia stated respectfully. "I would also like to welcome your companion to my humble shop."  
  
"Hello, Filia, I'd like you to meet my companion, Memphis. She tends to follow me around when she's bored, which happens far too often."  
  
"She should follow Lina around for a while." As Filia transferred Val to his bassinet she caught Memphis making faces at him and gave her a grin as Memphis tried to act nonchalant.  
  
"So, Elder, why are you here today?" Filia asked curiously. "Is it about the matter with Lina Inverse and Xellos Metallium?"  
  
Milgazia nodded. "As you may or may not be aware, Lina and Xellos have left this plane."  
  
"Oh no!" Filia felt tears filling her eyes. "Not Lina."   
  
"Just a joke. They're not dead, they've just gone world hopping," Milgazia added with a straight face.  
  
"Your sense of humour is going to be the death of us, Mil," Memphis interjected. "You can tell a great joke, but you have to learn timing."  
  
Filia glared at Milgazia. Lina had warned her about his sense of humour but she hadn't quite believed her. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself that Milgazia was an elder and she owed him respect, or at least the appearance of it.  
  
"Elder, not that your presence doesn't grace my shop, could you please tell what you are here for?" Filia asked with clenched teeth, she was getting a bit better with her temper; being a mother was a learning experience that was standing her in good stead.  
  
"It is very simple, after our confrontation with the other elders of the golden dragon clan, the clan has found itself lost. All of our basic tenants are being challenged by the younger dragons, not that they aren't making some good points, but it is a bit, how can I put it.... not orderly. Young hotheads, not one of them over 400 years old." Milgazia shook his head. "That's where you come in."  
  
"Me?" Filia asked. "I was the youngest of my clan, I have learned that I am not infallible. Val taught me that." She looked at her adoptive son fondly.  
  
"Your stand against our wrong hearted elders gained you more respect than you realize. My younger brethren quote you frequently. Also, your place as the last of your clan and as Val's mother has given you a certain mystique. While I realize that you are still discovering your inner soul and growing, you would be invaluable as a liaison between the younger dragons and myself. The most important factor is that you do not have the ties of family and our clan traditions to curb your opinions." Milgazia gave Filia a searching look and nodded at what he saw there. "I need you as part of this Filia, we'll be receiving representatives from the clans from the new land soon as well. As you are from the same area, you can help me out with them as well."  
  
Filia stood up and began walking around the room, nervously arranging the vases that covered the shelves. "I don't know I really don't know if I'm worthy of the trust that you've given me. I've been wrong about so many things and I have committed so many terrible acts in my pride." With her back facing Milgazia, she quietly wiped a tear that had started to run down her cheek. "I have so much to atone for, my sins, the sins of my clan. The sins stretch beyond redemption but still I must try. If you want me for this duty, I must agree as I must agree to all duties which will help repair the damage that has been done."  
  
"Child, you are not to blame for the sins of your clan. Your own sins are the sins of youth, which we all have to repay. Do not judge yourself so harshly." Milgazia walked over and laid his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, Elder. I'll try to live up to your trust in me." Filia smiled shakily. "I'll begin my preparations now. Jiras will want to come along; he's very attached to baby Val."  
  
"One of the changes the young dragons want is more contact with the other races. Bringing in Jiras is a step in the right direction, his devotion to the child will ease many fears," Memphis interjected.  
  
"That is a good point, thank you, Memphis," Milgazia agreed.  
  
Filia spent the next two days getting her affairs in order. Jiras was overjoyed at the thought of other children for Val to play with. Milgazia had assured him that as infrequently as eggs were laid there were two other babies in the clan lair.  
  
The trip was long; Filia did not want to entrust her precious vases to flight and to be quite honest the amassed weight of her belongings was considerable. Filia was sure that there were very few dragons with a comparable hoard.  
  
Looking forward to the days ahead, she felt a ray of hope. There would be problems, of that she was sure, but this time she would have a say in how the clan was run. There would be no more dark secrets, hidden shame. Maybe, just maybe, there would be love and friendship as well as the unrelenting search for redemption. As they turned around the bend, she heard a yell from Jiras and hurried to the front of the line of wagons.  
  
There, stretched in front of her, was the clan's aerie, her new home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Bam - Out comes the Mace

  
I really can't believe I'm doing this, one fic at a time I told myself but could I listen no. Mind you all those talks with Shadow about baby dragons had some influence but such is life. ^_^ I guess I'll just have to alternate fics but I'm not going to start those other two that are trying to get out, I won't. I won't. I won't.   
  
Honour of the Clans   
Chapter Two  
  
The moving process had not been as easy as Filia had thought it would be, as Val had decided to learn how to walk on the way to the aerie. How a toddler could get into so much trouble she didn't know. There was one frantic night that she had woken to find Val completely missing; after waking up Jiras, they had searched all over the camp only to find Val curled up in the horses hay. Neither of them had figured out how Val had gotten to the top of that tree and entangled himself in the branches. She had never, even in the travels with Lina and the rest, felt so tired. She was sure her hair was a matted mess; Val had used her hairbrush to clean the middens at the inn. Filia shuddered, that brush had gone into the trash. The thought of the task Elder Milgazia had set for her made her nervous as well.  
  
"Do you want me to set the little fellow down?" Jiras asked as they entered the village. "He shouldn't be able to get into much trouble here." Filia nodded in agreement as Val was currently in dragon form he was heavy for Jiras.   
  
"I see you've made it here." Filia turned to see Milgazia arriving behind her.  
  
Filia smiled. "Yes, thank you for inviting us, Elder. I must say, though, I'm glad to be here; Val has been a handful."  
  
Milgazia returned her smile and knelt down to look Val in the eye, "And how are you, young fellow?" He froze as he spotted the toy clutched in Val's hand. "Do you think that... that thing is really appropriate?" he asked as he looked at the Xellos plushie clenched in Val's hand.  
  
"Xellos gave Val that doll just before he left with Lina. He said that it was to thank me for being so kind as to give Lina my spare mace. Now Val won't part with the thing, he cries if he can't see it, he won't sleep without it. After four straight days of no sleep and constant crying, I gave up." She glared at Milgazia, daring him to make a comment before continuing. "Of course, if you want to take care of him while he's weaned of it, be my guest; just remember, he was still going strong after day four."  
  
Remembering his younger brother's famous tantrums, Milgazia backed off. "You're his mother, Filia, I'm sure whatever you decide is fine."  
  
"Hi, Filia, do you want me to take this little cutey for a walk?" Memphis asked as she tickled Val between his wings.  
  
Filia gave Memphis a grateful look. "I'd really appreciate it if you would; I think he's really burned us out. Be careful, he tends to wander off if you don't keep a close eye on him."  
  
"Don't worry. How hard can it be?" Memphis laughed as she ran off with Val.  
  
Filia looked at Jiras who started laughing. "She has no clue, does she?" Filia directed at Milgazia.  
  
"Don't worry, she will shortly see the error in her thinking," Milgazia remarked, watching Memphis play with Val. "Though truly, they are both children. Come, I'll lead you to the nest that has been prepared for you and your family."  
  
Filia and Jiras nodded. Jiras grabbed the leads for the oxen, coaxing them to move again. He was sure that the oxen were as tired from the journey as he was. Sending off a quick hope that Filia's vases had survived the trip, Jiras whispered to the large beasts, promising them hay if they'd just move a little farther without a battle; as they grunted into movement, Jiras sighed in relief.  
  
  
"Yo, Mil! I gotta talk to ya right now." Filia noticed a grim expression settle onto Milgazia's face as he turned towards the person striding towards them. Filia's brows came together as she noticed it was a dragon in human form, a very attractive male dragon. Filia raised her hand to her hair before dropping it in despair. There was no way she could look presentable.  
  
"Radinov, I'm currently busy with Filia here. We can talk after I've walked her to her new home," Milgazia answered in a strained voice.  
  
"Come on, Mil, the girl can wait. It's not as if females have anything important to do. I wanted to discuss the open forum tomorrow night," Radinov continued, completely ignoring Filia, and not noticing that her expression had changed to one which Xellos knew well. "That outlander dragon should be arriving soon right; I'll have to ask him a few questions. I got some beer from my last trip so I can really make him feel at home."  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Radinov, but I am the outlander dragon you are talking about. I've been traveling for months now and I am tired and out of sorts. I just want to settle in to my new home. I do not want to go through some male bonding ritual because, if you hadn't noticed, I am not male and to be quite honest, a rude individual such as yourself is not the sort that I would like to share a beer with." Fingers twitching in an effort to keep herself from going for her mace, Filia turned to Milgazia. "Would you show me to my new nest now please, Elder?"  
  
"Listen, Missy, I wasn't done with Mil yet. I realize you girls are fragile, so I'll make it quick," Rad answered.  
  
Jiras, recognizing the smoke coming from Filia's ears, took cover under the wagon. Milgazia just watched in bemusement as Filia grabbed her mace and applied it to the area that was bothering her the most, Rad's mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry for that display of temper, Elder; may we depart now?" Filia asked in a forced tone of voice. Milgazia nodded and they continued on their way.  
  
"That was my younger brother, Radinov." Noticing Filia's alarmed expression Milgazia continued, "He tends to have problems with his manners. I did not teach him well, but then, this is not the first time he has elicited a violent reaction. One would think that by now he would have learned to at least duck. I have a feeling that council meetings are about to become very interesting."  
  
"Do you mean that he is part of the council?" Filia asked in amazement.  
  
"He is the leader of the coalition of young dragons." Mil sighed and continued, "He has spent a lot of time with humans and is very popular with the other young males. In his defense, he was looking forward to talking to another dragon about the human lands and wanted everything to be perfect. Actually, I don't think that he's realized that you are the one he was waiting for yet. He has a very bad habit of ignoring people when they talk."  
  
  
"I never noticed," Filia answered in a dry voice as Milgazia stopped at an opening within the mountain's side.  
  
"I assigned you one of the lower aeries as you have Val. The other two families are located at this level as well. Much safer for young ones who can't fly yet. In a few decades you can move to a higher spot."  
  
Filia smiled at Milgazia. "Actually, since Jiras can't fly, this would be perfect. But Val is taking short flights right now and improving everyday. Isn't that normal?"  
  
Startled, Milgazia answered, "Now that I think of it, I really don't know the norms for ancient dragons but golden dragons don't fly until they're at least 20 or 30, shape changing abilities come shortly after that."  
  
Filia blinked. "Umm, Val has been shape changing for a while now, he can't control it at all so we don't...."  
  
"Filia, help! Uncle Milgazia, someone!" Memphis' voice was heard from a distance.   
  
Filia and Milgazia ran towards Memphis' voice to find her standing under a tree, with her arms outstretched and a frightened look on her face. "I don't know what happened; he took off flying and now he's in the tree and won't fly down no matter what I say. I can't see him so I'm afraid he's hurt."   
  
"Don't worry, Memphis. This has happened before. This is why I don't let him fly by himself anymore."  
  
Milgazia nodded in sudden understanding. "I'll go up and get him then." Milgazia spread his wings, hovering over the top of the tree. After reaching deep into the mass of branches and untangling them gently, he brought down small human looking child, whom he passed over to Filia. Turning to Memphis, he explained, "Val can change but has no control over it, so mid air transformations are a possibility."  
  
Memphis blinked slowly. "But the others..."  
  
"The others are not ancient dragons," Milgazia finished with a smile. "I think Filia needs to meet Nana as soon as she is settled in."  
  
Memphis jumped up and down happily. "Yeah Nana. Can I show Filia how to get there? I haven't seen Nana for a while."  
  
"Yes, you may, but later Memphy." Milgazia gave Memphis an indulgent smile. Let's give poor Filia a chance to settle in."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
